Band and Disney Parodies
by VampiresGoddess711
Summary: Long story short: random songs parodied to my twisted Guardo whims!
1. Chapter 1

Oh the random things i think up... these are some weird song parodies for marching band!! this is my first story/lyric/thing so BE NICE! reviews are always welcomed and constructive crits. is as well. later!!

V.G.711

Seven Hyper Guardos

Spin away where no band directors  
Can keep us from our longer breaks  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So spin away upon our field  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins

Yea!

So the years rolled by and several 'died'  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
Mellie spun her saber and gun  
Left chunks out of the ceiling  
So what became of guardos  
Who spun for you and me?  
Spinnin' with our demons  
In our search for liberty

Guardos who spun for us all  
can spin upon the desert  
Where Avarice has ravaged all  
In spite of good competitions  
Don't fill your show with gluttony  
For Pride will surely swell  
But nothing's unforgiven in the corners of guard hell

Spin away where no band directors  
Can keep us from our longer breaks  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So spin away upon our field  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins

Envy and her evil twin  
She crept in bed with slander  
idiots gave bad advice  
but Sloth she gave no answer  
Anger kills the guardo soul  
With butter tales of Lust  
While the weapon' dogs keep chewin'  
On the legs they never trust

Spin away where no band directors  
Can keep us from our longer breaks  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So spin away upon our field  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins

Yea!

But it's the only life we'll know  
Guardos to the bone  
So don't wreck your flags  
Take a good hard grip  
For there's more shows beyond this seas'n

Lets go!

So the years rolled by and several 'died'  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
Mell and me came spinnin' out  
And some how spewed upon the ceiling  
So what became of guardos  
Who spun for you and me?  
Spinnin' with our demons  
In our search for liberty

Spin away where no band directors  
Can keep us from our longer breaks  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So spin away upon our field  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins

Spin away where no band directors  
Can keep us from our longer breaks  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So spin away upon our field  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven hyper guardos  
We're the seven deadly sins

Hope you liked the first of many to come!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh the random things i think up... these are some weird song parodies for marching band!! this is my first story/lyric/thing so BE NICE! reviews are always welcomed and constructive crits. is as well. later!!

V.G.711

Guard Lullaby (My Lullaby Lion King 2)

Spin my little guardos  
Let our show take wing  
One day when we take the field,  
You will be the queens!

Now, on the field, they're majestic.

But in practice, kind of dense.  
When the bandos take the field, well…  
We get a little tense.

But they play our show so pretty  
That we don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it shows our inner kitties (?)  
And it helps us get some rest

The sound of low brass playing loud.  
The flutes; they're floating on a cloud.  
And Shane, he screams so way up high,  
That's our lullaby.

Now past shows we've tried forgetting  
And the band, we could forgive  
This is good, we found an instructor now  
And I think, now, we can live.

So now, we found ourselves somebody, Hey! She's more A-D-D than me!

Oh, the weapon line was crappy, but they will have to work for me.

The beating of our drum line/corps  
The Brass, come in a line before.  
As a marching band, we're great! Oh my!  
That's our lullaby.

Out door seasons gone... but Kylea is still around  
To teach the guard new spins.  
With Caitlyn as the captain  
We'll write every show that wins!

Spin, ya little termites!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little things!

One day when we take the field,

We will be the Queens!

Mr Hume: he's pounding on the door.  
I ignore him, as the guard songs roar.

Achieving greatness!

Testify!

I can hear the cheering;  
"See those flags: so way up high!"

Indoor Guard time is nearing  
And then our flags will fly  
Against the bright white sky (lights?)  
That's our lullaby!

ok, PART 2! Done!!!! rate & review please!


End file.
